Eros et Thanatos
by Dark Healer
Summary: Sherlock est en difficulté sur une affaire, mais un individu impromptu va changer la done. Comme l'indique le titre, l'amour dans la mort (je préviens pour les contre sens, il n'y a pas de nécrophilie enfin pas plus que dans le caractère original de Sherlock ;) WARNING: Scènes pouvant choquer la sensibilité des utilisateurs les plus jeunes


Voici un petit OS sur Sherlock et un OC, c'était une histoire que me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il y a de la lecture ET des procédés, oui je sais je m'adore. On se retrouve en bas!**  
**

* * *

**Eros et thanatos**

Sherlock Holmes était assis sur le bord de la Tamise, sous le Pont de la Tour. Le ciel portait des cumulonimbus menaçant qui chargeaient l'air d'une humidité au goût d'humus, même si au cœur de Londres l'air pollué masquait partiellement ce parfum terreux apprécié par les nerfs olfactifs du détective.

Il attendait stoïquement son contact pour sa dernière affaire en date, des meurtres particulièrement sordides où les victimes se trouvaient être des sexagénaires. Il était parvenus à définir la technique opératoire du tueur dès la première victime -le contraire l'aurait étonné- bien sûr la seconde n'avait fait que corroboré ses hypothèses une semaine plus tard. Les petites vieilles lui ouvraient la porte sans trop de difficulté et, face à son sourire enfantin, l'invitaient à leur table, puis lorsqu'elles s'y attendaient le moins il les assommait d'un coup de matraque. Il les attachait en suite à leur lit puis lorsqu'elles étaient à demis conscientes il les vidait de leur sang d'un coup adroit de scalpel dans la chair tendre de la jambe gauche sectionnant ainsi l'artère tibiale. Dès lors il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, pour achever sa morbide besogne il pénétrait leur féminité à grand coup de rein tandis que le corps tressautait à cause des contractions musculaires caractéristique et que le sang imprégnait les draps de son sinistre carmin.

La dernière victime lui avait permis d'entrer véritablement dans le schéma mental du psychopathe, plus la pauvre femme résistait dans son agonie plus cela lui procurait du plaisir, un plaisir qui n'en n'avait que le nom puisque c'était par haine qu'il les torturait, lui, émasculé dès son plus jeune âge par l'éducation maternelle qui avait rejeté sa condition masculine et punissant son violeur de père en le torturant chaque soir, lacérant l'objet du crime.

Sherlock avait donc déduit que sa mère était âgée, la soixantaine, assurément, réduite à l'état de légume par les AVC successifs rendant tous dialogues impossible. Par ses crimes il lui crachait à la face l'injustice dont il avait été victime, lui racontant chaque semaine ses observations sur les réactions de ses victimes, il comparait les cas tentant vainement de comprendre sa propre erreur.

Une sonnerie inopportune interrompit Sherlock Holmes dans le cheminement de sa théorie.

-John, tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer un texto, cela pouvait bien attendre ce soir, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

-Non Sherlock, tu es injoignable depuis le début de ton enquête, il faut absolument que je te parle du déménagement…

-Quel déménagement, le coupa le détective, tu déménages ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Mary, peut-être ? Tu mets fin à notre amitié pour une femme ? Tu sais John, je ne pense pas que la vie conjugale te convienne si bien que ça, non, toi tu es un ancien militaire, tu as besoin d'action, tu as besoins de course poursuite, jamais une fem…

-Sherlock ! Le coupa excédé John, arrête de faire l'enfant ! Cela fait des mois que j'habite avec Mary, ce n'est que pour quelques affaires, il reprit après une courte pause pour retrouver son calme, donc je voulais te parler d'une personne pour me remplacer. Elle devrait te convenir, c'est une étudiante en médecine qui…

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait déjà plus, le sujet était assommant, il raccrocha en voyant son contact arriver, ne se préoccupant plus du pauvre John. Vêtu d'une parka grise, la capuche sur la tête, l'homme l'attendait à quelque pas, il sortit sa main gauche de sa poche serrant un objet.

« Génial » pensa Sherlock en lui serrant la main droite « on va pouvoir enfin s'amuser un peu ».

oOo

Le soir venu, Sherlock poussa la porte du 221 B Baker Street, harassé par son interrogatoire minutieux qui avait été pour le coup fructueux.

-A vous voilà enfin, s'exclama Mrs Hudson, John et moi étions très inquiets de ne pas vous voir revenir, franchement rentrer à des heures pareilles même à votre âge, maugréa-t-elle ensuite.

Il fit la sourde oreille à ces remontrances et monta à l'étage d'un pas lourd. Il arrêta d'un geste John qui s'était levé lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte de l'appartement pour lui dire, encore, que l'on s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il aurait pu prévenir, que cela ne se faisait pas de raccrocher au nez des gens

-Stop John, tes pensées me fatigue et je ne suis pas d'humeur à entamer un de nos débats philosophique sur la manière de parler aux gens.

-Mais Sherlock…

Il se dirigea tel un automate dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Derrière celle-ci le docteur cria une phrase rageuse puis d'un pas boudeur partit rejoindre sa chère femme. Le détective eu un rire sans joie à cette pensée. Et, tandis qu'il se déshabillait, il fit l'inventaire des blessures qu'il avait reçus, une entaille superficielle résultant de l'esquive d'un coup de couteau maladroit qui aurait due l'égorger grossièrement et des bleus vestiges des coups qu'il avait encaissé pour tromper la vigilance de son agresseur dont un au niveau de l'hypocondre droit particulièrement douloureux, peut être une côte fêlée, pensa-t-il en grimaçant, rien de bien méchant en somme.

Il enleva son pantalon, s'étira félinement pour dénouer ses muscles fatigués et il s'écroula enfin sur son lit dans un froissement de drap. (KR)

oOo

Le lendemain matin un rayon timide du soleil hivernal le réveilla de son lourd sommeil. Il s'enveloppa dans son drap, les quelques années de colocation avec John lui avait donné de nouvelles habitudes même lorsqu'il était seul, comme, ici, sortir vêtu de sa chambre, autant qu'un drap puis être un vêtement. C'est dans cet accoutrement qu'il alla se prostrer dans son canapé tournant le dos au reste du monde. Aujourd'hui il était en phase de réflexion. Il avait besoin de trier les informations que lui avait si gracieusement fournit son contact pour enfin y voir clair dans cette sombre affaire. Alors qu'il tentait de se remémorer la scène de crime un bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre de John. Sherlock ne réagit pas tout de suite et ce n'est qu'en entendant de léger pas se dirigeant vers la cuisine qu'il daigna se retourner.

Il vit alors le corps nu d'une jeune femme de dos tranquillement en train de préparer son thé et de faire griller des tranches de pain. La voix de détective retentit dans l'appartement tel un sifflement moqueur :

\- Vous devriez vous vêtir plus, John ne va pas aimer cela.

\- A qui le dites-vous, monsieur ? répondit-elle ironiquement, si cela ne dérange aucun des deux partis pourquoi ne pas être dévêtus ?

\- Comment avez-vous sus que j'appréciais le nudisme ? dit-il, éludant sa question.

\- John me l'a raconté, dit-elle en se retournant.

Il eut alors une vue imprenable sur les parties les plus intimes du corps féminin quoique ce spécimen avait pu dissimuler sa poitrine derrière un rideau de cheveux brun, épais, lui descendant jusqu'à la taille et rendant plus décent son habit d'Eve. Elle se positionna dans le fauteuil, en face du canapé de Sherlock, ses jambes longues pardessus l'accoudoir. Elle prit son thé d'une main et souffla doucement dessus pour le tiédir. Le parfum épicé du thé à la menthe se répandit dans l'appartement et suffit à agacer le détective qui ne parvenait plus à se concentrer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Pardon ? fit vaguement l'intéressée.

-Nous n'avons pas été présenté et vous semblez vous être approprié la chambre de John cette nuit donc je vous demande, qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh, je m'appelle Catherine, je suis étudiante en médecine légale, précisa-t-elle.

-Vraiment, dit Sherlock en arquant les sourcils, c'est ainsi que vous avez rencontré le Docteur Watson ?

-Mmmh, non, c'est mon parrain, fit- elle avant de se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre, je suis en stage au St Mary's Hospital pendant six mois, pardonnez-moi mais si je veux faire bonne impression le premier jour il faut que j'arrive en avance.

Sherlock resta alors seul sur son canapé fixant le fauteuil vide de Catherine. Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'il se réveilla de sa transe lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit de nouveau. Mrs Hudson entra dans la pièce dans l'intention de faire un brin de ménage, elle sursauta quand elle vit le détective dans son plus simple appareil le drap avait en effet glissé par terre et il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le remettre là où il était décent de mettre un drap lorsque l'on sort avec du lit.

-Bon dieu Sherlock, s'exclama-t-elle scandalisé par le peu de tenu, une jeune fille habite maintenant avec vous, elle sera moins laxiste que John au niveau de l'habillement ! Allez-vous habiller, dit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux, qui, pour ainsi dire, avaient l'air de tenir plus du bovin que du génie surclassé qu'il était. Immédiatement ! hurla-t-elle finissant pour le coup de réveiller le détective qui se leva précipitamment s'en prendre la peine d'emporter son drap dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle à manger il était habillé d'une agréable chemise pourpre très ajustée mettant en valeur ses attributs musculaires masculins dont il pouvait se vanter d'entretenir tous les soirs, Catherine était rentrée et mangeait le poulet gentiment préparé par les bons soins de la concierge.

-Vous êtes habillé, remarqua-t-elle. Mrs Hudson craignait que non, explicita-t-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension du détective.

-Vous aussi, répondit-il dédaigneusement.

Il n'aimait pas faire les frais de la même désinvolture qu'il utilisait pour torturer ses pairs bien que cette jeune femme, il devait l'avouer, piquait sa curiosité, lui qui s'était ennuyé à mourir depuis son départ une fois le meurtre en partie résolu. Il reçut un message de Lestrade indiquant qu'une nouvelle victime du tueur en série avait frappée à la porte de la morgue et qu'il pouvait disposer du corps quand il voulait.

-Vous ne faites rien cet après-midi ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Ce n'était pas une question, vous venez à la morgue avec moi dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction.

-Mais… tenta-t-elle.

Le détective était déjà parti avant qu'elle ne puisse lui faire part d'autre protestations.

oOo

Il pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de le suivre mais ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés devant un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc dans l'une des chambres d'autopsie de la morgue. Elle avait cependant commencé à l'attendre à l'extérieur, peu encline à se frotter à un corps sans vie autrement que dans ses atlas de médecine. Puis, se lassant des œillades enamourées du secrétaire, plus intéressée par savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière son air prude et tiré à quatre épingles, elle l'avait rejoint excédée dans la salle par tant d'indiscrétion.

La victime avait été retrouvée dans un motel miteux près de Charing Cross. Sherlock enleva le drap avec précaution jusqu'au bas ventre. Il l'examina le corps avec minutie, penché au-dessus, avec sa petite loupe, repérant les hématomes qui traduisait la position du cadavre lorsqu'il avait été retrouvé, il mesurait avec minutie des traces apparemment invisibles et marmonnait tandis qu'il classait ces différents éléments dans les pièces biens ordonnées de son palais mental. Après quelques minutes d'intense examen il se releva :

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ça ? dit-il brusquement, désignant le corps.

D'abord surprise l'étudiante ne répondit rien, puis elle se pencha avec réticence au-dessus de la victime.

-C'est une femme d'environ soixante ans comme le montre l'état du nez et des genoux, répondit-elle en soulevant le drap avec une moue de dégoût, elle n'aimait apparemment pas la proximité avec les morts.

Face aux sourcils relevés de Sherlock Holmes elle continua de plus en plus mal à l'aise :

-On observe de très légers hématomes _post mortem_ sur ceux-ci ainsi que sur ses avants bras et sur le flanc gauche ce qui veut dire qu'elle a été changée de position avant qu'elle ne soit découverte.

Elle prit le dossier près du corps qui compilait toutes les données des autres meurtres.

-Et si j'en crois les observations sur les autres victimes, il aurait changé de mode de…mmh de mode opératoire

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, continua-t-elle en bafouillant de plus en plus, c'est-à-dire qu'il a… euh…augmenté en violence ? Peut-être que nous aurions plus d'information en la retournant ? lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Faites, répondit imperturbablement le détective.

-M…mais je n'ai pas le droit, chuchota-t-elle priant pour que cette torture s'arrête.

Bon dieu elle n'était qu'en troisième année de médecine et elle faisait tout pour sécher les dissections, la présence des morts la dégoûtaient et ils provoquaient chez elle une irrépressible envie de vomir tripes et boyaux.

-Dans ce cas, si vous ne vous arrêtez qu'à cela, dit le détective se tournant vers la sortie déçus par les réactions puériles de la jeune fille, il sortit et Catherine le rejoignit quelque instant plus tard.

-On peu observer une coupure au niveau de l'artère tibiale suffisamment profonde pour avoir vidé de son sang la victime, qui que ce soit votre tueur est un adroit du scalpel, plaisanta-t-elle pâle comme la mort tentant désespérément de dissiper l'aura morbide de la pièce.

-Oui, bon on y va ? répondit Sherlock impatient de retourner dans son appartement pour établir ses dernières conclusions.

oOo

De retour à l'appartement Catherine annonça qu'elle voulait prendre un bain, Sherlock la regarda d'un air intrigué. Son esprit rationnel n'admettait pas que sa nouvelle partenaire soit gênée par l'odeur de la présence des morts, de plus dans une salle d'autopsie où tout était soigneusement désinfecté. En effet chez Sherlock Holmes c'était surtout leur absence de pensées qui lui plaisait et être avec eux lui provoquait un apaisement certain lorsque John était indisponible et qu'il n'avait plus de drogue pour stimuler ses neurones

Il regagna sa chambre non sans passer devant celle de la jeune fille dont la porte était entrouverte. Il glissa un œil vierge de toute intention condamnable à l'intérieur, curieux de voir le nouvel aménagement de la pièce, celui-ci pouvant le renseigner sur le caractère et les habitudes de sa colocataire. Il vit alors Catherine se déshabiller lentement, posant méthodiquement ses vêtements pliés dans son armoire. Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son champ de vision se focalisa sur la femme devant lui, oubliant ses objectifs premiers, goûtant chaque morceaux de sa peau qu'elle acceptait de lui dévoiler, caressant du regard ses seins charnus et la cambrure de ses reins. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle prit sa serviette pour se rendre dans la salle de bain qu'il quitta son état statuaire pour reculer précipitamment dans sa chambre faisant craquer quelques lattes de parquet à son grand malheur.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il se rendit compte que son bas ventre irradiait d'une chaleur intense due au sang qui avait afflué, raidissant cette partie de son anatomie et lui procurant une intense sensation de manque qui fait battre son cœur douloureusement

Ils se retrouvèrent pour le dîner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient la jeune fille pris la parole :

-Ce n'est pas correct d'espionner les jeunes filles avant leur ablution, dit-elle moqueuse avant de prendre une gorgée de vin blanc.

-Si vous vouliez de l'intimité il fallait fermer votre porte, répondit-il sans se démonter par la tournure de l'affaire prenant une attitude propice à la joute verbale, de plus mon examen n'avait qu'un but strictement anatomique et professionnel.

-Voyez-vous ça, Môssieur le Grand Détective s'adonne au voyeurisme par simple professionnalisme, un simple esprit clinique, releva-t-elle joyeusement, ravi de voir sa victime mal à l'aise.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous montré nue ce matin, sans que nous nous soyons présentés ?

-Dieu seul sait ce qu'il y a dans la tête des femmes, monsieur, lui répondit-elle en le regardant à travers son verre et admirant la déformation étrange que le liquide avait sur le détective.

-Bien sûr je peux comprendre que vous aillez été gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai été gênée ?

-Eh bien tout d'abord le que vous portez souvent des col-roulés (son esprit les avaient enregistrés lorsqu'il l'avait vu se déshabiller) même par temps chaud montre que vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise avec votre corps, bien que la scène de ce matin tendrait à prouver le contraire. Vous êtes plutôt timide et peu encline aux suggestions masculines comme vous me l'avez montré en me rejoignant dans la salle d'autopsie malgré votre dégoût évident pour la chose.

Il se leva de sa chaise d'un mouvement souple et continua sur sa lancée :

-J'aimerais aussi ajouter que cette action traduit un profond besoin de protection de ma part, non assumé bien sûr, ce qui me fait dire que vous faîtes confiance. Le collier que vous portez n'est pas de très bonne facture et ne vous a pas été offert pas un quelconque ami proche, je veux dire petit ami, il vous aurait été offert par un petit enfant, une sœur peut-être ? Non un petit frère c'est évident puisque vous n'avez pas réagi à la première proposition. Bien, donc résumons, dit-il en tournant autour de la table, vous êtes timide, pas à l'aise avec votre corps, aucune vie sentimentale à ce jour, ce qui explique par corrélation que vous soyez gêné d'avoir été la cible d'un examen minutieux de votre anatomie de ma part sans votre accord. Bien sûr vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, vous êtes en parfaite forme et vous avez de remarquable muscles fessiers, acheva-t-il, se délectant de l'effet qu'il avait produit chez la jeune femme qui semblait passablement défaite

Catherine se reprit bien vite après s'être assurée qu'il avait bel et bien fini.

-Votre raisonnement me parait juste, à un point près cependant, j'ai été mariée. Sur ce, bonne nuit, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, conclua-t-elle faisant rouler le nom du détective sur sa langue.

De retour dans sa chambre Sherlock s'effondra sur son lit, malgré le calme olympien dont il avait fait preuve pendant le repas, le désir qui s'était pointé lorsque la jeune femme s'était déshabillé avait enflé jusqu'à le dévore corps et âme, devenant si insupportable qu'il faillit appeler John mais se ravisant au dernier moment en pensant que le Docteur trouverai cela amusant de voir son ami souffrir pour une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle, sa filleule. A cette pensée il pensa que finalement son ami serait passablement énervé. Il s'allongea sur le lit pour tenter de trouver le sommeil malgré ses pensée on ne peut plus érotique mais après mainte essais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la silhouette de la jeune femme gravé au fer rouge sur ses rétines.

Pris de cette idée obsédante il se leva frustré de son lit et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre pour marcher vers celle de John. Deux voix s'affrontaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la porte de celle-ci, l'une prenait tantôt les accents de Mrs Hudson tantôt ceux du docteur, l'autre était la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas correct » chuchotait-elle.

« C'est juste pour la voir dormir »

« Elle est jeune, innocente et vulnérable tu dois la laisser de tes manies » affirmait son ami.

« Si elle ne le voulait pas, elle avait qu'à s'habiller ce matin ! » Cette pensée détruisit alors ses derniers doutes en poussière d'étoile (kr) et il poussa la porte d'une main ferme et assurée. Il s'approcha d'un pas glissant du lit s'attendant à silhouette d'une femme profondément endormie mais le lit était fait, il n'y avait pas un pli. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il aperçut la jeune fille sur une chaise, il voulut se défendre, dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre et qu'il avait oublié aussi oublié sa présence mais elle devança dans un chuchotement.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir. Elle s'approcha de lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait en espace infime et pourtant insoutenable pour le détective. Elle resta face à lui, la poitrine dégagée, droite et fière amazone. Il voulut de nouveau s'exprimer mais elle sella ses lèvres d'un doux baiser, faisant courir ses doigts frais sur la peau nue de Sherlock Holmes, dessinant ses muscles et savourant chaque mouvement de sa peau celui-ci d'abord immobile, étonné par cette action peu familière, répondit avec fougue au baiser, le transformant en véritable raz-de-marée de désir, ses mains se laissant guidées par celles de son amante qui enlevèrent habilement son boxer, rompant l'espace d'un instant leur étreinte.

Elle revint à lui en chuchotant :

-Suis-je toujours « timide ».

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, descendant sur le cou, mordant la peau laiteuse aux points érogènes, mettant en pratique ses études approfondies du corps humain au service de sa partenaire pour lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir.

Il poursuivit jusqu'à sa poitrine ronde et ferme aiguisé par l'excitation, mordillant délicatement les tétons, stimulant un peu plus la production de phényléthylamine. Une main emmêlé dans sa chevelure pour assurer sa prise il descendit l'autre avec avidité vers la cuisse de la jeune femme, ramenant le genou au niveau de son bassin brusquement pour accentuer le déséquilibre, elle fut plaquée contre lui acceptant la position de soumission. Ainsi fait, il l'allongea sur le lit avec douceur, continuant ses lancinantes caresses et enfin la pénétra, doucement d'abord, puis à la demande fébrile de sa partenaire à grande ruade obligeant son amante à se cambrer sous ses assauts. Il se retrouva soudain à la place du tueur en série qu'il traquait, sa personnalité s'y confondant. Catherine s'était transformée en l'une de ses victimes et il comprenait chaque réaction qu'il avait pendant l'acte, sublimant ainsi le meurtre dans un pur acte d'amour et mort, éros et thanatos, l'amour dans la mort. Il fut surprit lorsque les rôles s'inversèrent, elle dessus, lui dessous, avec une vue imprenable sur son corps de déesse. L'échange se fit alors plus doux, plus ample, plus profond, il la guidait à l'aide de pression sur ses hanches, la soutenant dans ses initiatives passionnées, atteignant une béatitude que la drogue et la nicotine n'avaient jamais égalées. Elle se mouvait délicieusement sous le plaisir, ressentant l'excitation de son partenaire l'entrainant danse une irrésistible danse du bassin. Il sentit alors la chaleur refluer et ses muscles se détendre. Catherine s'allongea alors près de lui, il l'attira sur son flanc pour l'embrasser longuement, ses doigts courant sur son corps dans un va-et-vient enivrant. Il ressentait les frissons de plaisir de sa partenaire, l'ocytocine atteignant directement son cortex cérébral provoquant ainsi une effroyable envie de parler , de lui raconter qu'il l'attendait depuis toute une vie, qu'elle faisait de lui l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais été, près à dire ce qu'il avait entendu chaque soir dans les séries débilitantes et dégoulinante dont John était friand. Mais c'est avec une moue d'enfant capricieux qu'il s'aperçut que Catherine s'était endormie.

oOo

Des coups rageurs sur la porte de sa chambre le réveillèrent en sursaut, John entra comme une furie dans la pièce et hurla son nom, excédé par l'impolitesse du détective consultant. Celui-ci se releva brusquement sur son séant, se demandant vaguement comment il avait fait pour arriver dans son lit et quel était l'inopportun qui venait le déranger dans ses réflexions biologique du corps humain.

-Sherlock, on avait dit neuf heures, il est plus de dix heures, le fustigea le docteur en montrant sa montre, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que je parte, ton action me touche vraiment, merci beaucoup, mais à ce stade c'est totalement puéril.

-Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil, répondit mollement Sherlock toujours dans les vapeurs brumeuses de son rêve.

-Bien sûr que si tu l'as entendu ton réveil, mais tu l'as ignoré. Quoi qu'il en soit habille-toi, je vais te présenter ta nouvelle colocataire.

-Hein ? s'exclama le détective.

-En plus d'être sourd tu as des pertes de mémoires, la jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé hier, pour me remplacer ! acheva-t-il devant l'air perdu de Sherlock.

-Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, je l'avais sorti de ma mémoire elle encombrait le passage, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

-Tu es exaspérant. Allez dépêche-toi de t'habiller, tu nous fais attendre.

Quelque minutes plus tard le détective sorti de sa chambre en repensant à son enquête. Bien qu'étrange et tout à fait incongru, son rêve lui avait permis de mettre en lumière l'identité du tueur, lui présentant sous un nouvel angle les informations qu'il avait collecté, en effet les… sensations dont il avait fait l'expérience avait dévoilé que l'assassin était un séducteur, adepte des clubs de rencontre mondain mais qui aimant pimenter ses relations par d'autre pratique plus… morbides. Il suffisait de recouper son âge, dans la trentaine comme le montrait les cheveux noirs trouvés sur l'une des scène crime, sa taille et son aspect qu'il avait pu déduire de l'environnement maternel, plutôt grand et mince, avec la liste de ces quelques clubs que comptait Londres et à la fin, si besoin est, faire une recherche dans le passé des derniers suspects pour se renseigner sur des maltraitances signalées par une assistance sociale. Il fallait qu'il appelle Lestrade au plus vite.

C'est ainsi perdu dans ses pensées qu'il serra la main de la jeune fille, l'analysant succinctement, yeux clair, sourcils bien dessinés, _féminine, _une poigne ferme mais des mains douce, _décidée_, un collier avec une babiole sans importance associer à des boucles d'oreille en zirconium, _revenus modeste dans la moyenne des étudiants_. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque leurs mains se quittèrent, il reconnut alors les long cheveux bruns, le cou si longtemps étudié et le sourire ironique qu'elle portait sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce, vous devez être Sherlock, John m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Sherlock, je te présente Ambre, une étudi…

-Une étudiante en médecine légale, le devança Holmes, tu me l'as déjà dit John, continua-t-il hargneusement.

John le regarda abasourdi par la tirade de son ami puisqu'il se souvenait très bien avoir tergiversé quelque minute avant de l'appeler sur le fait qu'il lui dise ou non que sa filleule était dans l'armée.

-Bon, on commence le déménagement ? dit John, brisant le silence qui c'était formé.

-Oui, répondit l'intéressé quittant à regret les yeux de la jeune femme qui faisait échos à ceux de son rêve.

* * *

_Alors, herm, je ne sais quoi dire..._

_Sachez que mon pseudo annonce de ce fait le thème de certains de mes écrits, donc il faut prendre en compte l'ambivalence de ma personnalité (dit comme ça sa fait un peu skizo, non?). Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis éclatée pour écrire cet OS sachant que je ne suis pas très productive en se moment._

_Pour ceux qui me connaisse, bah jugez moi si vous voulez OSEF!_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, cela m'intéresse vivement, peut être que je retenterais quelque chose dans le genre:) (en fait je dis ça mais j'ai déjà commencé)._

_N'oubliez pas de lire les procédés et surtout envoyez moi ceux que vous avez trouvez!_

_Je remercie mes deux béta-lectrices Little Hazelnutt et Yamiko Kuchiki, pour leurs corrections notamment pour le manque détail pour certaines scènes (elles m'ont obligée à me creuser la tête parce que je n'avais personne pour essayer la crédibilité des scènes en question sous la main (euh je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici, le terrain devient très glissant) (en fait je rejette ma responsabilité sur elles mais tout était déjà présent) sans elles je crois que je n'aurais jamais osé publier;)_

_Bref à bientôt_

_DH_

Les procédés

Goût, masquait, les nerfs olfactifs; synesthésie, on retrouve trois sens le goût, la vue et l'odorat ce qui permet de provoquer une hypotypose c'est-à-dire que (dans un bas langage) la présence des trois sens dans cette même scène permet à l'auteur d'inscrire son lecteur dans un tableau réaliste et ainsi capter au mieux son attention.

Il pénétrait leur féminité à grand coup de rein : métaphore du viol qui prend une ampleur philosophique puisque le corps de la femme devient l'allégorie de la « féminité », ce qui est aussi accentué par le passage du pluriel « les petites vieilles » au singulier « la pauvre femme » + pronom processif qui globalise l'acte et le sublime rappelant le titre « Eros et Thanatos » dieux de l'amour et de la mort, on retrouve ceci dans les nombreuses pièces de tragédie classique comme Phèdre de Racine ou même On ne badine pas avec l'amour de Musset.

Sordides, morbide, sinistre : champ lexical de l'horreur = permet d'intensifier les sentiments qui se dégage du crime cet effets est accentué par le fait qu'ils soient plus en plus proche dans le texte ce qui ressert l'attention du lecteur autour de la scène, à mettre en opposition avec l'anadiplose « plaisir, plaisir…» qui fait apparaitre une antithèse entre les champs lexical de l'horreur et de la satisfaction et ainsi soit accentue la gravité du crime soit à relier la sublimation de l'acte.

L'objet du crime : métaphore qui ne laisse presque pas place à l'imagination, à relier à la présence du champ lexical sexuel bien sûr.

Pauvre : adjectif antéposé qui permet d'insister sur la manière injuste dont Sherlock traite son ami, cela fait échos aussi à son attitude avant de rencontrer John ce qui montre son retour dans sa bulle asociale.

Une entaille superficielle résultant de l'esquive d'un coup de couteau maladroit qui aurait due l'égorger grossièrement et des bleus vestiges des coups qu'il avait encaissé pour tromper la vigilance de son : analeps du combat de Sherlock (un flash-back pour les cinéphiles)

Une phrase rageuse, un pas boudeur : personnification qui amplifie les émotions de John puisqu'elles se perçoivent même dans ses attitudes corporelles.

Félinement, fatigués, enfin, froissement : allitération en [f] qui permet d'adoucir le moment et permet à l'auteur de mettre le lecteur dans les conditions du sommeil.

Clair, sombre : antithèse, associée au champ lexical de l'horreur, elle met en valeur la complexité de l'enquête

-Quel déménagement, le coupa le détective […] jamais une fem…/ - Vous devriez vous vêtir plus, John ne va pas aimer cela. […] - John me l'a raconté, dit-elle en se retournant. Stichomythie : accélération de l'échange entre les deux personnages, met une tension entre eux mettent en valeur les sentiments, en premier c'est la colère et en deuxième c'est le jeu amoureux.

Tenu : jeu de mot sur l'homonymie, à relier dans ce cas-là aux procédés que l'auteur utilise pour « charmer » son lecteur, ils peuvent être aussi utilisés de manière ironique comme dans le poème _Une Charogne _de Baudelaire, où il tourne en dérision la beauté de sa partenaire en la comparant à un corps en décomposition.

Qu'une nouvelle victime du tueur en série avait frappée à la porte de la morgue : personnification ironique du corps

Faisant craquer quelques lattes de parquet à son grand malheur : prolepse laissant deviner qu'elle a entendu le détective et annonce la joute verbale du dîner

Eros et thanatos : allusion mythologique qui permet d'élever Sherlock transcender l'acte sexuel,_ j'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire parce que je n'irais pas expliciter_

Furie : allusion mythologique désignant les démones expiatrices des Enfers romaines qui poursuivait sans relâche les héros, donne à John un caractère moralisateur, à mettre en opposition avec l'infantilisation du détective + amazone

Technique opératoire, schéma mental, l'artère tibiale, hématomes _post mortem, _son cortex cérébral, entaille superficielle : champ lexical se référant à la médecine sorti tout droit du livre d'anatomie de l'auteur pour faire genre qu'elle connait l'anatomie sans avoir fait d'étude au préalable, autrement c'est une technique utilisée par les auteurs réalistes et naturalistes (Balzac, Stendhal, Maupassant…) pour créer un univers réaliste (St Mary's Hospital, le Pont de la Tour sont des vrais lieux) où tout aurais pu vraiment se passer. Il est souvent accompagné de petits faits pour familiariser le lecteur et le faire s'identifier au héros comme dans _le Rouge et le Noir_ de Stendhal

Menus procédés :

Sourde oreille, bruit sourd : oxymore


End file.
